valisfandomcom-20200213-history
Valis armor
The Valis armor is an armor that Yuuko Asou and Lena Brande wear along the Valis series games and media. Description The armor that is given to the warrior wielding the Valis sword, mostly consists of a lite bikini-like armor with a dress. It gives defense and speed above normal levels to its wearer as well as the skill to use magic from many types. It can also save the Fantasm Jewels on its chest. Appearances Being the most common armor/suit in the series, it appeared in all games and adaptions of Valis. The player starts using it mostly after the first level. During most of its appearances, it was also upgraded to newer and more powerful forms in subsequent games, known as the Ultimate Valis armor. Gallery v150.gif|Yuuko wearing the Valis armor for the first time in the MD/Genesis version of Valis I shot0144.GIF|Yuuko changing to her Valis armor in the SX68 version of Valis II yuko.gif|Yuuko wearing the Valis armor in the SX68 version of Valis II vsd12.gif|Yuuko wearing the Valis armor in Valis SD/Syd of Valis Valis-X1-01.jpg|Yuuko wearing the Valis armor in the cover of the SX1 version of Valis I 1701966-valis_official_art__3_.jpg|Yuuko wearing the Valis armor in the promotional poster of Valis I's Famicom/NES version Yuukoartwork1.JPG|Yuuko artwork wearing the Valis armor from the MD/Genesis version of Valis I Megasartwork1.JPG|Yuuko artwork (along Megas) wearing the Valis armor in the cover from the PCE-CD version of Valis II Yuukoartwork4.JPG|Yuuko SD artwork using her armor from Valis II Yuukoartwork6.JPG|Yuuko artwork wearing her Valis armor from Valis III Yuukoartwork7.JPG|Yuuko artwork wearing her Valis armor from Valis III Yuukoartwork10.JPG|Yuuko artwork wearing her Valis armor from Valis III Yuukoartwork13.JPG|Yuuko SD artwork wearing her Valis armor from Valis III 1556522-valis_x_yuko_super.jpg|Yuuko wearing her Valis armor in the title of Valis X Yuukoartwork15.jpg|Yuuko wearing the Valis armor in the cover of Valis Complete valiscomplete2.gif|Yuuko artwork wearing the Valis armor in the back cover of Valis Complete nw_000332_t1.jpg|Yuuko artwork wearing the Valis armor from Valis I's Vodafone version 01s.jpg|Yuuko wearing the Valis armor in the Vodafone version of Valis I valis01.jpg|Yuuko wearing the Valis armor in Mugen Senshi Valis's 1986 manga i92899.jpg|Yuuko wearing the Valis armor in the cover of volume 1 from Mugen Senshi Valis's 2008 manga 20a.gif|The unknown woman wearing the Valis armor in the opening cutscene of Valis III's PCE-CD/TGCD version lena.gif|Lena wearing the Valis armor for the first time in Valis IV Lenaartwork2.jpg|Lena artwork wearing the Valis armor in The Valis World artbook Trivia *The Valis armor seems to change its shape in some details (like the colour) depending on its user. When used by Yuuko, it's golden while when wore by Lena, it's blue. *The Valis armor appeared in all the covers from all the Valis games except for Valis IV/Super Valis IV and the American version of Valis SD. *The boots from the Valis armor seems to have different designs depending on the versions: in the home computer games, they are portrayed as white while in the console versions they are golden. *The Valis armor has also general variations: in the Vodafone versions the boots are smaller and white and Yuuko uses black stockings under them, and in the Famicom/NES versions its belt is silver instead of golden as the entire armor. Category:Armors